


drench yourself in words unspoken

by Mighty_Huntress



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (it's not super in-your-face but yeah our boy done booked it), Chloe Bourgeoise is a decent person, Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, Runaway Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Surprises, Team Feels, Team Fluff, The Author Regrets Nothing, the author wrote this while manic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mighty_Huntress/pseuds/Mighty_Huntress
Summary: Chat Noir loves his team.  He didn't..quiterealize before now that they love him back.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & his teammates
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	drench yourself in words unspoken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatmountainhermit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmountainhermit/gifts).



> Happy birthday, moirail-mine! Title is from "Unwritten" by Natasha Bedingfield.

“ _Now_ can I know what’s going on?”

His teammates laugh, warm and inviting, their hands clapping his shoulders, ruffling his hair, or patting his back. Ladybug giggles, her hand never leaving his, even as he stumbles and itches to take the blindfold off and _see_ \- “Patience, kitty! We’re almost ready, I promise!”

Ears twitching around to keep track of every little sound, he pouts playfully in her direction.

She boops his nose, giggling again. “Not gonna work- oop, I guess it is. Okay. Ready, kitty?” With gentle nudges, she turns him around, adjusts his head to make sure he’s facing one particular part of their warehouse… and whips off the blindfold.

It’s a room.

It’s a room _within_ their room, sectioned off with cinder block walls and curtain doors, tied open to let him see- to let him see-

They’ve made him a _bedroom_.

Dazed with awe and jaw on the floor, he practically floats to the curtain doorway. There’s a _humongous_ shell-patterned beanbag _(“You know what would be_ **_amazing_** _?” “What, dude?” “A_ **_beanbag_ ** _as a bed.”)_ covered in plush animal-shaped pillows. What looks like a pirate’s chest at one end of the bed. A pair of bookshelves crammed in with a _fencing sword_ on one _(“You hold your baton like a fencer.” “Ah. Yeah, I.. I used to take fencing lessons. I haven’t been able to- I put up my sword about a year ago.”)_. A _fridge_ in one corner, plastered in anime stickers with Sailor Moon right there on the door-

And his Lady’s touch everywhere he looks.

The curtains for privacy without being confining. The yin-yang blanket, little ladybugs and kitten pawprints chasing each other around the edge. The little _dish set_ , he hasn’t had actual _dishes_ since he ran-

His backpack, just inside the doorway.

He swallows, a purr rumbling in his chest. (There’s no way his pupils aren’t blown wide open, no way his tail isn’t lashing excitedly. No way his Lady- his _team_ doesn’t know what they’ve done for him.)

Ladybug whispers in his ear, “Look in the fridge.”

He does.

_Camembert._

Camembert, and lunchmeat, _tomatoes_ how did they know he likes tomatoes, and _beef stew_ and _camembert Plagg can have_ **_camembert_ ** _again!_

Now that he’s paying attention, he can see the little nest set up on the highest shelf, right next to a hotplate set on low, the second one hidden amongst the pillow explosion on his bed, a little feather toy dangling off one side of the tiny desk (how did he miss the desk?!)- a yarn ball in the shadows of one corner, a note stuck to it: _For destruction. :)_ written in a tiny hand.

“Kitty? Did we just mess up?”

“What? No! Nonono, my Lady I _love it_ I- oh, I’m crying.” He is. Rena hands him a pillow off his bed ( _his bed_ he has a _bed_ now _they made him a_ **_bedroom_** _!_ ) and he clutches it to his face, crying and laughing at the same time.

Ladybug rubs his back as Carapace presses one shoulder into his as support.

When he’s calmed down enough to face the room, Bunnyx—the older one, still older than themself by at least another 8 years (or an eternity, who knows with them)—smiles at him. “Keep that pillow handy, catboy. You still need to look in the chest.”

Eyes wide, he blurts out, “There’s _more_?!”

His team laughs around him again, reminding him that they’re all here, they’re all watching this ( _twice_ , in Bunnyx’ case)—but they’re mostly hanging back, letting him take in a.. a frankly _overwhelming_ display of affection from them all. Letting Ladybug hold him up for the most part. Letting themselves be distracted by Honeybee doing.. something, he’s not sure what but it’s apparently engaging enough that nobody is _staring_.

(He owes her for that. Maybe a day to hang out, no one else allowed? He’ll think on it.)

Ladybug hugs him, guiding him over the threshold into _his room_ , he has a _room_ now, he- should really be listening to his Lady. “Back with us, kitty?”

He nods.

“Okay so. Do you remember Marinette?”

He _lights up_ , grin growing even broader. “Kick-ass gamer, fashion designer, parents own the best boulangerie patisserie in Paris? Smart as a whip, very brave and creative in the face of akuma? That Marinette?”

(He notes Ladybug’s cheeks go pink at that. Does she have a crush?)

She clears her throat. “Um. Yes, that Marinette. I, uh. I commissioned her. I made the curtains myself, I’m okay with a needle, but she was a better option for, uh.. for this. Look in the chest, kitty.”

Mindful of Bunnyx’ warning (or was it teasing? It’s always so hard to tell with them…) and holding the pillow close, he lifts the lid.

A cloth replica of his mask greets him.

His jaw drops again. He knows it does. He doesn’t _care—_ he’s too busy lifting up- lifting up-

_Clothes._

They’re pretty plain, just some jeans and yoga pants and soft t-shirts, but.. they were made for him. Not for him to model, just _for him_. And.. and this means he can- he can- 

Ladybug kisses his cheek, unties the curtain-doors, and slips out to give him some privacy.

For the first time in- in longer than he wants to think about, he feels protected without being smothered. Feels enclosed in four walls without being trapped. Feels _safe_ when he whispers, “Claws in.”

\---

When he slips out his door ( _his_ door!), mask on his face and Plagg curled up purring at his neck, the first thing he does is hug _every one_ of his teammates.

(Especially Ladybug. And _especially_ Honeybee.)

“Alright, listen up! Good job on not overwhelming my cat, thank you Honeybee, now! Presents for _everybody_! You all know where the recharge rooms are; find your mask, feed your kwami, and let’s see how our gaming tournaments change when we don’t have magic spandex in the way!”

King Monkey howls with glee. “You’re going _down_ , Bunnyx!”

“You wish, you Neanderthal wannabe!”

Their warehouse looks different without night vision, sounds different without the ears he’s used to feeling atop his head, feels _strange_ without that layer of invulnerability he’s worn almost constantly since he _met_ Plagg—but his teammates are all here and laughing and inviting him to join them. His skin is chilled, but Plagg is warm about his neck, purring with a full belly, and his teammates’ affection warms him down to his bones.

The world is tinted green through plastic-like lenses, and brighter than it’s ever been in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch my burst blogging at https://mira-jadeamethyst.tumblr.com/ !


End file.
